Naturally Artificial
by Yami-The-Dark
Summary: When Marik is stolen during a rash attack from the Thief King, will he choose to serve under Bakura in exchange for the safety of his sister, Isis? Or will they both face a gruesome end? And what is this...felling that tickles the boys' stomachs? Citronshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **Violence, mentions of blood and killing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Ship**: None in this chapter, but soon to be citronshipping.

* * *

The six priests of Egypt, gifted wielders of the Sennen items, gathered beside the great Pharaoh, who sat in a golden chair laced with expensive fleece. Pharaoh Atem rose, his golden trinkets clinking together, and everyone bowed. Facing the Pharaoh was a young blonde haired boy and lavender eyes. His name was Marik, and he was dressed in a purple tunic stitched with gold thread.

The Pharaoh addressed Marik with a deep, bellowing voice, "Rise," And he did. "Do you accept the responsibility of becoming a tombkeeper, and swear to guard the holy secrets with your life?"

"I do accept, your Highness," He replied, looking directly into the Pharaoh's eyes, a twinge of pride shooting through him as he did so. He was lucky to be serving the Pharaoh, God on Earth. His older sister, Isis, owner of the Sennen necklace, smiled slightly. She was the one who recommended her brother to become the first tombkeeper; she wanted him to experience the same happiness that she received from serving Atem.

"Then I hereby bestow upon you the sole responsibility of maintaining the secrets of the Pharaoh and his ancestors. Come," He beckoned. Marik took a few steps forward, somewhat nervously. But as the Pharaoh was about to bless Marik an initiate the ritual ceremony, Isis cried out.

"Y-Your Holiness!" Yelled Isis.

"How dare you interrupt this sacred ritual, Isis!" Yelled Set, infuriated.

Priest Aknamkanon rested a hand on Set's shoulder to appease him. "What is the meaning of this, Isis?"

Isis continued, "My necklace senses a dark presence approaching the throne room! One with incredible powers of Heka!" She exclaimed.

All the other priests' eyes widened. Priest Shada sputtered, "But, that's impossible! No one man could possibly penetrate our defenses!"

Just then a guard was thrown into the room, his bare chest spattered with a deep red which soon stained the floor.

"Think again," Shouted a voice from the hall leading into the throne room. A man with deep grey eyes and a red robe, decorated in jewels and various assortments of precious metals, entered the room. He looked to be in his early twenties, and wore an intimidating scar underneath his right eye. He smirked, raising his bloodstained hand to toss a strand of silver hair out of his face.

"Who are you?!" Yelled Mahad.

The man laughed, "I am Bakura, King of thieves! I've come for your Sennen items," He yelled, a crazed look on his face.

Set scoffed, "For a miserable thief to stand alone against the six priests of Egypt it admirable," He smirked back, "I shall make sure the canopic jar for your guts is a somewhat larger one," Set taunted. He saw no reason to be afraid of a lowly thief.

Priest Mahado added, "Listen well, thief... By will of the gods, we shall destroy you for daring to stand against our Pharaoh!"

Bakura laughed, "You interest me! I'll take on all of you at once!" He laid eyes on Marik, "I'll start with this one."

Marik stepped back, trying his best to keep a straight face. Isis quickly stepped forward, "You'll do no such thing! Take this!" She summoned her spirit monster, a large, angelically humanoid creature with a long brown dress and the head of a pure white bird on her head.

"Pathetic!" He yelled. The floor rumbled, and a large, grey monster with a snake for a lower body, a muscular torso, light grey wings and 3 large horns emerged. All the while, Bakura laughed.

Shada cried out, bewildered, sensing the immense energy radiating from this new monster, "Th-This is an incredible Ka! It rivals the _gods_ themselves!"

Bakura laughed harder, "Thet's right! Now, Diabound, my Ka, kill them!" Diabound raised his arm for the kill, but paused when a deep voice penetrated Bakura's eardrums.

"That's enough!" Yelled the Pharaoh.

The thief king gave him a uninterested glance. "Ah, so the holy Pharaoh decides to grace us with his presence," Bakura did a mock-bow.

"Bakura, I've had enough of this." And out came a new monster in a blast of white light. It was enourmous, even bigger than Diabound, with a deep blue body and many spikes jutting out of his glaring face. "I'll finish you for daring to threaten the lives of my priests! Go, my God, Obelisk!" Obelisk attacked, punching Diabound in the gut and sending Bakura reeling.

"Urgh!" Bakura groaned, wiping blood from his mouth. _'I-Is this a real God?!'_ thought Bakura, glaring. He laughed again. "My plan was to take all the Sennen items by force, but... it seems I shall have to rethink my plan."

"Whatever your plan may be, justice will always prevail against evil!" Atem yelled.

Bakura scoffed, "_Justice? Evil?_ Pff, what do you know about either of the two! Don't make me laugh. The Sennen items are made of good _and _evil... They're like a double edged sword! Whoever possesses them must be aware, you see... The Sennen items will react to the evil that lives in every person's soul... And drag them into hell!"

"You speak nonsense!" Yelled Mahado, taking a step forward.

Bakura ignored him, "No one can truly draw the line between good and evil. Only the Sennen items can tell!"

"Stop this! Bakura, you speak lies!" Yelled Atem, slashing the air with his arm.

Bakura glared again, "It is your choice whether or not you believe me. But for now..." He turned. "Diabound, kill Obelisk!"

Diabound shot forward at the speed of a cheetah, but Obelisk countered with the speed of a bullet, quickly countering the attack of Diabound with a sharp blow.

"_What?!"_ Yelled Bakura. "My attack didn't do anything?!" He was trying his best not to slump from the sharp pain in his chest.

"That is the power of a god. An evil being like yourself will never surpass them!"

"Tch," Bakura glared. _'That took away a lot of my ba... But I still have enough energy to get out of here... And take a certain someone with me' _His eyes turned to Marik. "I see. So that is what you god can do. You're better than I thought... But next time won't go so well for you, _Great Pharaoh..."_ Just then, before anybody could react, Diabound wraped itself around Marik and broke through the wall to the outside. "Until we meet again!" He yelled, hopping onto Diabound.

"Sister! Ungh, help me!" Cried Marik, thrashing. But it was too late, and Bakura disappeared into the night, with Marik along with him.

"Marik!" Yelled Isis, trying to give chase to them. But Diabound's power made it invisible in the night, and slowly the screams of Marik grew fainter and fainter until they disappeared entirely.

Shada kneeled down beside the weeping form of Isis, "He'll be okay. Surely Bakura will use him as bait to lure us to him, and there we will defeat him." Isis looked up and nodded, her face stained with tears.

* * *

**This is a birthday gift for my girlfriend Ashlyn. I hope you enjoyed! Citronshipping will be in either the next chapter or the one after that. Please review! Also, some of the dialogue in this story comes straight from the manga.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: **Mild language.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Ship**: None in this chapter, but soon to be citronshipping.

* * *

"Put me down! Put me down right now!" Marik yelled, trying his best to sound intimidating.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said, bidding Diabound to release Marik. Marik fell to the ground with a thump, cluching his head where he smacked it.

"Take me home this instant!" Marik yelled, his voice cracking because he was still a bit dizzy.

"You're in no position to make demands," Bakura said, a smirking playing around his lips. Marik growled. "I'll let you go back to your precious palace when it's mine," Bakura continued, laughing evilly.

"My sister and the priests will come find me!"

Bakura scoffed, "Well, I hope so! That's what I want!"

Marik faltered, "W-why?"

"I'll use you to lure them here. And when they're separated from each other, I'll kill them one by one and take their Sennen Items!" Bakura declared, laughed harder.

"You'll never do that! You're a petty thief and they're the trained guardians of the Pharaoh!" Marik cried, clenching his teeth.

"You saw them before. Without the Pharaoh, I could have taken them. And all by themselves, one on one... It'll be easy."

Marik gulped. Bakura was right. He was stronger than all the priests. He could easily beat them all to a pulp and leave their bodies to the vultures. Even Isis would...

"Even your pathetic sister doesn't stand a chance."

Marik shot him a glare, even though he knew it was true, "Never... I'll never let that happen!" He lunged at Bakura, but Bakura easily sidestepped and struck Marik on the back of the head, the same spot where he had hit his head before. The pain caused Marik to fall to the ground with a shriek.

"Geez, you're not much of a fighter... Is that how they train you in the palace?" Bakura teased.

Marik got up and growled, "W-whatever... You'll still never win!"

"Oh, yes I will. And you'll help me."

"Never."

"Or I'll give your sister the most painful experience she's ever had."

"You'll do no such thing!" Marik yelled. It was then that he realized his position. He was here, alone, with an insane murderer. Nobody knew where he was, not even he did. Nobody could save him, and he couldn't do anything to stop Bakura. It was hopeless. Marik hung his head.

"Oh, so you finally get it?"

"..."

Bakura smirked, "Good, I was getting tired of explaining things to you."

Marik looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, "Please don't kill my sister! She's all I have!"

Bakura was genuinely surprised. This kid had gone from acting all tuff in brave to being a big crybaby. "Look, kid, it can't be helped. That's just how it is."

Marik wiped his eyes, his purple orbs shining, "Please... I'll do anything, just spare her..."

"What could you possibly have to offer me? I mean, look at you. You're crying like a baby."

Marik sniffed, "I don't know what you want... But I can help you..."

Bakura's ears perked up. "How so?"

"I was about to be initiated to be a tombkeeper."

"And I care why?"

"Because that means that I know a lot of secrets about the Pharaoh. Secrets even the priests, even the Pharaoh, don't know. If you spare my sister, I'll tell you."

Bakura's eyes widened, "You're bluffing."

"They're engraved on my back."

Bakura paused, "If you're lying, I swear I'll kill you."

Marik shook his head, "I'm not lying. I know that the priests are no match for you... So I want to make this as easy for you as possible... Minimize the bloodshed, so to speak."

"And once you tell me, what's to say that I keep the deal? What will stop me from using the secrets to massacre every living thing in the place?"

Marik faltered. He hadn't thought of that. Quickly, without thinking, he said, "I'll be your slave."

"What?"

"I said I'll be your slave. In exchange for my sister's life, I'll give you mine."

"That still doesn't stop me from killing them all."

"I can sense that you want to kill the Pharaoh for a reason, not just for the pleasures of being ruler. If I'm your slave, you'll always have me to refer to. I know _everything_ about the Pharaoh. I'm a book. I know more than what's just carved on my back. If you keep your deal, you can use me as a reference. I know all the places in the palace that are weak, I know where they store scrolls and food and treasure, and I know which rooms are booby trapped. I could draw you a detailed map from simple memory."

The thought of it made Bakura smirk. Marik was a living Hitchhiker's guide to the palace. The offer was too good to pass up. "So, as long as I keep your sister alive, I get to use you for _anything_ I want?"

Marik winced at the use of the work 'anything', but nodded.

This was so perfect. He had obtained something that would make his goal infinitesimally closer. All in exchange for sparing the life of a woman. Bakura eyed him over, looking for any hint of deceit, just in case. He found none, and nodded. "Deal."

* * *

**I hope you liked this second chapter, but sorry for the shortness! Please review, because reviews motivate me to update sooner ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: **Reference to murder, blood, and sex. Nothing graphic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Ship**: None in this chapter, but soon to be citronshipping.

* * *

Two weeks had passed. Marik spent most of his time talking to Bakura. Not in a familiar way, as if he was trying to make friendly conversation, but in a mechanical way; Bakura drilled him with question after question, and Marik answered like he was the screw being slowly spun around. Eventually he would reach the end, and there would be no more to tell.

Marik spent most of his time drawing map after map of the castle, labeling all the weak spots, the trap rooms, and the secret passages. Bakura had even insisted that he write out a list of all the spellbooks in the royal library in case Bakura ever wanted to steal one or two that might seem helpful. It had surprised Marik when Bakura dictated that he write something out. After all, the ability to read was a rarity among those other than nobles, especially for thieves.

"Of course I can read. Most tombs have each and every trap and treasure written down on the walls," Bakura had explained.

"Why?" Marik had asked.

"Because they don't expect that a thief could read, so they had nothing to worry about. But nobles that are going to use the tomb must be able to know where all the no-no zones are."

Marik had nodded, accepting the answer.

Most of their non-palace related conversations went like that. A few lines ending with a nod; far from friendly.

Bakura still did not trust Marik completely yet. Whenever he would leave the cave, he would tie Marik's foot to a rock so that he could not escape. Marik, finding it uncomfortable, tried to untie it, but found it to be too tightly knotted. He figured that, because he had no intention of actually running away, it didn't matter all that much. He ignored it and continued scribing maps and lists.

Bakura came back that day in the afternoon, after being gone for 2 days. He left Marik food and water, but Marik was nevertheless hungry. He was used to 3 meals a day.

"How have to been?" Bakura said, not really caring what the answer was.

"I've been fine." Marik said, turning his head to look at Bakura. He noticed a mixture of dried blood and tacky blood caked to the side of Bakura's face. "You're bleeding." He pointed out, touching the side of his own face to signal where Bakura's injury was.

Bakura lifted a hand to the side of his face, and indeed it was bleeding. "Oh. I thought it had stopped," Bakura stated nonchalantly, shrugging.

"Try to be more careful. It would be unfortunate for me if you never came back to cut me free from this rope," Marik said bitterly.

Bakura smirked, "Maybe I'll leave you tied up to that rock longer."

"Maybe I'll stop giving you information," Marik shot back.

"Maybe I won't be as careful with your sister as I have been."

Marik decided it was best that he shut up. Angering Bakura was not his best idea.

"Did you see what I got?" Bakura asked.

"What?" Marik asked, turning around fully. Before, he just glanced behind himself at Bakura's face, but now he could see him fully. He was wearing a circular necklace with an eye in the middle and spikes dangling down. Marik's eyes widened.

"I figured it was about time that I took one for myself," Bakura stated.

"Is-Is Mahad...?" Marik asked.

Bakura nodded, "Unfortunately for him, my asking nicely wasn't enough for him to hand it over. So, I had to take it by force. We had a great time; our Ka fought, his outmatched, obviously, and then he got all sliced up in a trap that I triggered on him," Bakura laughed, "It was fun."

Marik looked disturbed. "I...see."

Bakura laughed more, "You seem a tad upset."

"Well...Mahad was always decent to me. And my sister. If anyone, you could have killed Set..." Marik mumbled, suppressing his mournful emotions for the death of Mahad.

"Don't worry, I plan to kill all of them. Except your precious sister, of course," Bakura said in defense when Marik gave him a look. "I wonder what I'll do with her once I'm Pharaoh... Perhaps a bedslave."

Marik glared at him, "You're disgusting."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "I'm just teasing you. Take a joke."

"You have a disgusting sense of humor." Marik stated, turning back to his work. Marik decided to fight back with words of his own, "That's probably why you have no friends. You're unpleasant to be around."

Bakura's eye twitched as he glared daggers at Marik, "What did you just say to me?"

Marik wasn't giving up, no matter how frightening Bakura's glare was. "I said the reason why you're all alone is because you're so unpleasant."

Bakura could feel his blood start to boil, and marched over to him. "Boy, let me warn you." He grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head backwards so their eyes met. "If you _ever_ talk about my family like that again, I will see to it that _you're_ family is also nonexistent. Got it?"

Marik winced at the sharp pain the pulling caused his head, and gave a slight nod. He didn't expect Bakura to react so violently like he did.

Bakura let go of Marik's hair and sat down on the bed. Marik turned back to his work, rubbing his throbbing head. A few hours passed.

Eventually, Marik broke the silence. "Why are you all alone?"

"What?"

"Why are you alone? What happened to your family?"

"It's none of your business."

"It couldn't hurt to tell me."

"I don't like to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't."

"Why?"

"I just don't."

"There has to be a reason."

Bakura stood up abruptly. "Look, kid. I don't need to go giving you my life story. The only thing that matters is that they are gone. For your purposes, it doesn't matter how or when. So drop it."

Marik sighed. Obviously he wasn't getting much in the way of answers from Bakura. "Fine," he stated, and that was the end of that discussion.

By the end of the month, Bakura was planning to sneak into the palace.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it took so long to post; I couldn't decide which idea to go off of for this chapter. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:** Language. Sexual content, moderately descriptive. Mentions of killing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Ship:** Citronshipping.

* * *

"I'm leaving today," Bakura said, stretching. Marik and Bakura's relationship had improved over the months; Bakura no longer felt the need to tie Marik to a rock whenever he left. For Marik, this small gesture was the closest thing to trust Bakura ever showed. But Bakura still scoffed and teased Marik nonetheless. Marik was used to it by now, however.

Marik gave a small nod, "What do you plan to do?"

"My Diabound has grown in strength since I killed Mahad. I have the ability to hide in the shadows; I blend into the night. I'll use this to sneak into the palace."

"And then what?"

"Let me finish. I plan to steal the eye next. It will give my Diabound even more power. With that, my Diabound will be able to defeat the Pharaoh and his gods."

Marik nodded again, "Then what?"

Bakura paused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what will you do after you kill the Pharaoh?"

"I'll be the new Pharaoh."

"But what will you do with that position? Surely you have some kind of plan."

Bakura blinked, "I'll focus on the task at hand. The future comes later."

"What if you fail?"

"I won't."

"But what if you do?"

Bakura shrugged, "If I do, I'll be dead. Doesn't make much difference."

"I sense there's more than that."

"You _sense_ wrong."

Marik sighed, knowing he wouldn't get much out of Bakura now. Most of their conversations ended this way, with Marik draining as much information from Bakura as he could until Bakura got sick of it, leaving Marik feeling like there was something more.

Bakura left that afternoon.

Whenever Bakura left, Marik felt sad. He didn't know why; it's not like he liked Bakura. He wasn't reliant on him, either. Nor was he his friend. So why did Bakura's absence make Marik so sad? Marik brushed off. If Bakura won like he said, Marik would be reunited with his sister and they could go on living, regardless of Bakura. And if Bakura lost, he could go back and live with his sister again just like before. She would understand that the only reason he supplied information to Bakura was because he was trying to protect her. All would be fine.

Yet Marik still felt sad about the thought of Bakura losing his fight. After all, it was obvious that Bakura had a reason for wanting the Pharaoh dead, even if he wouldn't tell Marik why. Marik shook his head at these thoughts, scolding himself for sympathizing Bakura. Bakura was nothing but a rotten thief, Marik told himself.

That night Marik felt something. He was sitting on the makeshift bed, thinking. All of a sudden, a bright light flashed. It felt like Marik was being drawn into it. Then, a second later, he was sitting on the bed again, with a book in his hands. It was a book of spells, one that Marik had tossed aside only minutes before. It was as if Marik had traveled back in time a few minutes to when he was still holding the book.

Marik shook his head. That wasn't possible. No way could he have gone back in time. He must have just fallen asleep for a while and dreamt of the light. Marik stared at the book he was holding. Bakura had stolen it for him when he went to the palace before. He said it was so Marik wouldn't get bored while he was gone. Marik had been surprised that Bakura had given him a gift; after all, Bakura was hardly generous. Marik had accepted it as a token of thanks; Bakura's pride would never allow him to say that he was thankful, so a gift would be the way to express gratitude without actually having to say thanks.

Marik sighed and decided to sleep. No use fretting over something now. Marik closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

"_I love you, Marik." Bakura smiled, kissing Marik's cheek._

"_I love you, too, Bakura."_

_Bakura gave a soft smile, "I need you, Marik."_

_Marik nodded and laid back on their silky-white sheets. Both were dressed in a silk night-tunic. Around them both lay mountains of treasures, gold and precious stones lining the floor. The large bed was luxuriously soft, and Bakura's weight on top of Marik was delicious. His kisses were rough yet loving, like a wolf caring for a young pup. _

"_Oh, Bakura..." Marik sighed happily as Bakura pleasured him. Bakura's body against Marik's fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. The noises that they both made were equally glorious. The pleasure escalated until it was too much, their bodies heated up with as they reached the edge-_

Marik shot awake, panting and sweaty. He held his head, trying to make his head stop pounding. He sat there for a minute or two, trying to decide whether or not what just happened, really happened. Had he really just had a wet dream about Bakura...? There was no denying it, the mess in Marik's bed made it obvious.

Marik groaned, disgusted with himself. How could he dream about something like that? How could he dream about doing it with a man; _Bakura_ at that? He fell back on the bed, still panting. It was still dark out, but Marik was far from sleepy. In fact, he was wide awake now, images of Bakura buzzing through his head. Marik tried to make them go away, but it was no use. Marik groaned out loud again.

"What are you groaning for?" Said a voice.

Marik shot up in bed again and turned to see Bakura, smirking in the doorway.

"N-n-nothing!" Marik panted, trying to hide his bush, at the same time trying to hide the whiteness on the bed.

"Dreaming about me, maybe?" Bakura chuckled.

Marik's face grew bright red: that was exactly what he was doing, "I was not! I-I just have a headache! I was not!"

"No need to get so defensive."

Marik looked away, trying to hide his face, "H-how come you're back so early? Did you get the eye?"

Bakura shook his head, still smirking, "Even better," He held up the Sennen Puzzle.

Marik's eyes widened, and he stood up, "You got the puzzle?! Does that mean the Pharaoh is...?"

Bakura nodded and took a step towards Marik, "Yep. While you were _busy_, I attacked the palace. I almost lost, but my Diabound is too powerful to lose to some silly gods," Bakura beamed.

Marik also took a step towards Bakura, "So that light, and-"

"Yeah. I had to use the power of Zorc, a demon god, to turn back time so the Pharaoh wouldn't be able to use his gods. He nearly killed me with them."

Marik was stunned. Deep down he always thought Bakura would lose. "So why are you here? Why aren't you at the palace?"

"Because my revenge isn't complete. I need to assemble all of the items and open a pathway to the other world."

"Why?"

"Because I have to. Then I will take my place at the throne."

"You never give me a straight answer," Marik pouted.

Bakura shrugged, "I'll leave for a while, let you get on with it."

"Get on with what?" Marik asked, then realized that he was still very much erect. A blush spread across his face. Bakura turned to leave.

"Wait!" Marik cried. Marik reached out to him, grabbing Bakura's robe at the same time Bakura turned back around, causing Marik to trip and fall on top of Bakura, who likewise fell to the ground. He landed with a **thump **as he hit the ground with Marik on top.

Bakura blushed, "U-uh..."

Marik's face grew red as he tried to pull away, but found that he could not because his arm was trapped under Bakura's weight, and the other one was resting on Bakura's chest. Bakura tried to sit up, but was too flustered with the rather sexual position they were in coupled with the fact that all Marik's weight was on top of him.

"Shit, Marik..." Bakura groaned.

"S-sorry! Are you hurt?"

"Idiot, I'm fine! Now get the fuck off me!" Bakura said, giving Marik a push. Marik's one arm, still lodged under Bakura's back, didn't budge, but his other one gave way, causing Marik's body to fall a few inches directly on top of Bakura's. Their chests were pressed against each other, their groins also receiving the same friction, with their faces only centimeters apart.

Both stared at eachother, not sure what to do next. Finally, Bakura broke the silence, "Fuck you, Marik..." And he weaved his hands into Marik's hair, pushing Marik's lips down to meet his own. 

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the wait; I've been bust. But this chapter was extra long, so I hope that makes up for it! There might just be a lemon next chapter ;)**


End file.
